


I Believe In A Thing Called Love

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, All fluff no feels, Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Steve being bold, Steve isn't as shy as you think it is, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony singing and dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble, short and sweet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony decides to dance off his exhaustion, unfortunately Steve witnesses his ridiculous performance.Or maybe its not so unfortunate after all.





	

Tony was tired.

He was straight up, about to pass out on his keyboard exhausted.

And even though every inch of his was begging him to go to bed, he needed to finish running the equations he’d been working on for two days straight.

So he dragged himself up from his computer chair and did a few stretches, hoping to wake himself up enough to finish his work.

“JARVIS?” He asks, his sleep deprived brain coming up with an idea.

“Yes sir?” The program asks.

“Can you play ‘I believe in a thing called love?’” He asks, hearing the guitars start practically the second he asks.

He starts dancing around, playing air guitar along with the ones in the song, belting out the lyrics that come on.

He wiggles his hips obscenely as he tries to reach the high notes, hoping around like a stripper on coke. He bumps and grinds, all while yelling out the lyrics that he knows way too well.

He mimes the final guitar chords as he falls to his knees, before the music comes to an end and he finishes panting.

From behind him, comes a slow clap that makes him whip his head around.

Standing there, is Mr.Perfect, Steve Rogers, clapping with a shit eating grin on his face.

“I have to say Stark, that was an impressive performance.” Steve says with a laugh.

He’s stunned, trying to compose himself, “Well I’m glad you like the show. Tips are encouraged.”

“Well one tip would be to make sure the door is locked next time.” Steve says, shaking his head slightly.

“Well aren’t you the sassy one this morning.” Tony says with a smirk as he gets up from the floor.

“Tony, its 10 at night.” Steve says, his brows furrowed.

“Then I’m even more sleep deprived than I thought.” Tony says, squinting at the computer screen.

“Have you been working this entire time?” Steve asks incredulously.

“Uhhhhh, more or less yeah. Why? Steve what are you-“ Tony asks as Steve crosses the room quickly. Before he can even finish his thought, Steve has him scooped up bridal style and is carrying him to the elevator.

“Steve, Steve no, I have equations-“ He argues, even as he feels himself relaxing into Steve’s embrace.

“Which will be there after you sleep.” Steve says sternly.

“I think you just want to put your arms around me.” He mutters sleepily.

“You see right through me Tony Stark. How could I not though after that performance?” Steve says with a laugh as they ride up in the elevator.

“Well if you like that one, you should see my performance to ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’” Tony says with a laugh.

“Maybe after you sleep some.” Steve says, blushing slightly as he looks away.

“Did Mr.Steve Rogers just flirt with me?” Tony asks, shocked despite the sleep deprivation.

“Have been for a year now, but thanks for noticing.” Steve says as he carries him out of an elevator.

“I swear to gosh, if this is the sleep deprivation or something-“ Tony murmurs as Steve cuts him off with a soft kiss, so quick he barely has time to process it before its over.

“You’re such a dork Tony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
